My Last Breath
by BlueBakura
Summary: My version of Cecilia Pegasus' death. Done to the song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence.


A/N: Alright, I don't know how Cecilia died, so yea. I just felt in the mood to write something sand to my favorite song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. So no flames!  
  
Disclaimer: The song "My Last Breath" belongs to the wonderful Evanescence. Pegasus and Cecilia are not mine either.. Because I don't own Yuugiou!  
  
Warnings: Death, death, death. Need I say more?  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
Pegasus sat by his dying wife's side as she held onto her few last breaths.  
  
"Cecilia.." He pleaded. The dreaded time had come. Cecilia was breathing her last breaths. He knew this day had to come, he knew three months ago, when they diagnosed Cecilia with the cancer.. And that it was too late to do anything. All thoughts of them growing old together, having a child, and maybe a grandchild, slowly slipped away.  
  
"Pegasus.. Everything will be okay.." Cecilia said.  
  
Oh, how he was going to miss that voice, that face, her charm, everything about her.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know i can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me  
  
Can you feel me in your arms  
  
"I love you, darling." She said.  
  
"I.. Love you. I promise you, I will never love again." He said. That was a promise he knew he could keep. He didn't think it was possible to take another woman into his arms after.. Cecilia..  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
"Don't worry.. I'll be safe.. Promise me.." She began to fade.  
  
"Anything, love. Anything." He said. Becoming anxious.  
  
"Promise me you're not afraid. That you'll.. Be okay.. And won't do anything d-"  
  
"Drastic. I won't. As for being afraid, I am more scared than anything now. I don't want this to happen." He tried to keep her from talking too much, hoping that it would keep her here longer.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
"I'll miss you.. And winter.. So much.." She said between breaths.  
  
Pegasus remembered how she loved winter so much. That was the season in which they met.  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
"I won't be gone.. For good.. Look for my spirit in winter.. I'll be in the forest, waiting for you." She began to fade more. Her eyes closed.  
  
"Cecilia!" Pegasus cried out. One of his tears slipped down onto her hand, which with entwined with one of Pegasus'.  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
"You.. can.. still.. hear me?" She asked, very weakly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please.. don't.. cry.."  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
"This is.. it.. Pegasus.. I love you.."  
  
"I love you more than anything, love." He replied. He wasn't ready.  
  
"All.. my thoughts.. are of.. you.. they're.. safe... inside me.."  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Pegasus closed his eyes, silently praying that this was all a dream, and that when he opened his eyes things would be the way they were.. three months ago.. Before..  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Cecilia came out of the back rooms looking very grave.  
  
"What did they say, darling?" Pegasus said, jummping up and running to Cecilia.  
  
"It's.. Too late to do anything.." She said grabbing ahold of him, crying her heart out. She was speaking of the cancer that she was diagnosed with one week ago. The docotors did not know how progressed it was, and today was the vist that they were to do more intense tests to find out. It had taken a silent control over her body, and it was now too late to do anything. The docotors had givin her two-four months to live. She explained all this to Pegasus as they made their way out of the hospital between sobs.  
  
"No.. This.. This can't happen.." He said, close to tears himself.  
  
"It is.. You just have to promise me, that we will spend every minute possible together before.." She trailed off.  
  
"You don't have to make me promise you that.." He said taking her into a tight embrace.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
He opened his eyes. There was Cecilia.. Lying there, becoming paler by the minute. Breatheing becoming slower and slower.  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Dn't be afraid  
  
Caling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
"Pega..sus..please..don't be afraid..love..I..love..you.." She said, it was becoming harder and harder by the minute to talk and breathe.  
  
"I love you.." He said as her last breath was released.. And she drifted off to a permanant rest.  
  
He sat there for a few moments crying as hard as he could..  
  
This couldn't happen. She was too young. They had hardly started a life together.  
  
"I cannot go on.." Pegasus whispered. He thought he felt a hand on his sholder, thena far away voice seemed to whisper.. "Remember the promise you made me.." it said as it slowly drifted away. Her and her spirit were gone... Until they met again.. When it was Pegasus' time.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
A/N: Hmm, how'd it sound? I was thinking of making a prequel or sequel.. Review, but no flames! As I said before.. I haven't done that much research on Cecilia.. This idea just popped into my head one moring when I couldn't sleep. 


End file.
